Defining Hugs
by S-o-u-n-d Showers
Summary: Get out your toothbrush, you'll need it after reading through this utter fluff. Word generator challenge using adjectives and the prompt, "Hug". Pure NejiTen fluff. Rated T for language . Enjoy!


**D: I do not own Naruto.**

**N: Get out your toothbrush, you'll need it after reading through this utter fluff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Defining Hugs<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A word-generator challenge in which randomly generated adjectives are placed before a given word five times. In this case, the given word is "Hug".<em>

* * *

><p><strong>RULES<strong>

_1. Pick one couple/pairing for this challenge._

_2. Use an adjective generator (I used Fast Word Generator) where you can place a word after the generated one._

_3. Type your given word of challenge in the space provided (In my case, this word would be "Hug")._

_4. Grab a notepad and start copying down the first five answers generated.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA<strong>

_1. You are allowed to regenerate a total of TEN times._

_2. If you do not understand or know what the generated adjective means, you CANNOT regenerate! You'll have to find a dictionary and look it up._

* * *

><p><em><strong>i. Possesive Hug<strong>_

Tenten grinned, hair flying out behind her as she chased after a squealing toddler. _"Hisoka!"_ She chided playfully, tearing through the busy streets of Konoha, eyes fixated on her baby cousin's rapidly retreating back. Tenten did her best to avoid small children. It wasn't because she didn't like them, on the contrary, she was amazing with younger kids. No, she just couldn't see herself being able to spend much time with any of the village's youth. After all, being a kunoichi required a lot of dedication and sometimes, sacrifices had to be made. In this case, it meant that Tenten shared very little time with her smaller admirers.

Case in point, such a rare opportunity was one she wanted to cherish. Hisoka, however, was making this rather difficult to do. Shrieking with babyish laughter, he toddled off towards the Hyuuga clan compound, a place where no giggling infant should every go by his lonesome.

"Don't you dare!" Tenten called, closing the distance between them. "I mean it, Hisoka! You'll regret it." But to hell if Hisoka gave a damn, the imbecile child just gurgled cheekily, disappearing into the clan compound through a small opening in the gates. _Goddamnit. _Tenten sighed, realizing she would likely have to explain why a ridiculously cute, though terribly mischievous, infant was running amok in the Hyuuga household. She could just imagine the look on Hiashi's face when he caught wind of the situation. It was almost chuckle invoking, but she knew better.

Steeling herself, she marched up to the imposing front door and knocked. Much to her relief, it was answered by a pretty girl with gentle white eyes and short, indigo-tinted hair. "Hinata! Thank god, my baby cousin is currently tearing about your house doing god knows what. Can I please come in before your uncle roasts him alive?" A look of horror flickered across the girl's face, and she quickly ushered Tenten into the stately entranceway.

"That would not bode well for your cousin..." she murmured softly, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"Obviously not," Tenten called over her shoulder as she raced around the nearest corner.

Thirty minutes later she admitted defeat, the compound was obnoxiously large, and she could have ran by Hisoka's newfound hiding place a million times and never have known it. Of course, Hisoka decided to pick up on his older cousin's sense of humor and, in a matter of seconds, the chase was back on, Tenten flying after him, having just barely seen the toddler's mop of curly brown hair as it stuck out from behind the pantry.

Gritting her teeth, the kunoichi made a wild grab, fingers just gracing the boy's jumpsuit. Hisoka bounced into a narrow hallway, finally allowing Tenten a fighting chance of catching him. She almost had him too, when- CRASH!

The next thing she knew, she was sprawled across the floor in a dazed heap, head spinning with the force of her impact. It took her a few seconds to realize that another someone was lying next to her, massaging the side of his head and cradling a very smug-looking Hisoka with his other hand.

_OH. OH, SHIT. IT'S NEJI. I think I'll become a hobo and live in a cardboard box. He'll never find me there! _

At least, that's exactly what was racing through her mind as she slowly met the Hyuuga's irritated glare. Upon realizing he had an infant clinging happily to his person, Neji froze, seemingly taking note of Tenten's presence for the first time.

"_This,_" he managed after some more confused staring, gesturing at Hisoka, "remove it."

Once she got over her initial terror, Tenten saw the humor of it all, laughing because Neji looked way to adorable with Hisoka babbling in his arms. Her amused chuckles only deepened the scowl on his face, and Tenten sobered considerably at this. She wasn't sure her aunt would appreciate Neji murdering her only son.

"He likes you." She stated simply after another long pause, grinning as Neji attempted to pry the toddler off himself (He was making next to no progress whatsoever). The Hyuuga did not look pleased with this statement.

"I honestly don't care. Get your child off me."

"... You know what, Neji? I don't think I will." Tenten's eyes shone. Finally, revenge for the grueling hours she spent training with him. Now, she thought, seemed like a very good time. "To make up for being the conceited bastard that you are, I'm laving Hisoka in your capable hands for, oh, let's say the next hour or so." Neji nearly dropped the infant on his head, blanching considerably as he registered what she had just said.

"Absolutely not."

"..."

It was Tenten's turn to scowl as she rested both hands on her hips, lips pursing in a pout. "Try again, Neji."

"No," he deadpanned, "I refuse."

Well, she'd just pull a fangirl on him. Hopefully he would be all; "Ew, fuck you, you disgust me" and kick her out, forgetting he had a two-year-old drooling into his shirt. Sending a silent prayer to whatever deity might be watching, she jumped him, wrapping herself tightly around the shocked prodigy like some possessive monkey clinging to a tree trunk.

"I swear to god, Neji, say "no" one more time and I'll never let go. You'll have to drag Hisoka and I around with you for the rest of your life." Then, because she felt it necessary to back herself up, she added, "And also because I told him you eat babies for breakfast because Hyuugas hate anything that is cute, innocent (relatively speaking), or cuddly."

Neji winced, uncomfortably aware of Tenten's rib-crushing embrace and feeling a mixture of embarrassment and endearment. "You're irritating."

"Thank you."

"... And childish."

"..."

"..."

"... I'm sticking my tongue out at you." Tenten huffed, her cheek pressed against the folds of his rather silky garments, Hisoka's giggles pipping up again.

"Thank you for proving my point."

"You're welcome!'"

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"This is getting us nowhere. If you find my person so inviting, I'm certain there are other ways to hug me that involve (here he wrinkled his nose slightly, despairing for the soon-to-be ruined silk of his family gei) less drool."

Tenten flushed, realizing she had no intention of letting go anytime soon. _Besides,_ she thought absently, tilting her head so that she could see his face, _I could get used to this..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ii. Horrible Hug<strong>_

Neji started up at the ceiling of his room with a blank expression plastered to his pale face: obviously deep in thought over something. The floor upon which he currently sat was comfortable despite its uninviting appearance, yet Neji felt it wasn't quite as comforting as he wanted it to be. In fact, the relative peace did nothing to soothe him from his silent and internal weeping; something he did more often than outwardly bawling like a child, yet rarely enough for others to label him as an emotionless bastard.

"N-Neji?"

A tentative voice could be heard echoing from somewhere inside the compound, soft and feathery like the call of a doe.

"Hinata, I thought you said you knew where he was!" This came from another voice, one that was musical and yet not so. Neji knew of only one person who possessed such a voice.

"I-I think he may have gone out? Shall we keep looking?"

Lightly treading footfalls paused in front of his door, and Neji silently willed them to keep walking. _Leave me be,_ he thought sullenly, picturing his younger cousin boring nervous holes into his door,_ I do not wish to speak with anyone. _And because the universe was so bloody empathetic, his door swung open half a second later. _  
><em>

"Neji... p-please don't stay here all alone. I-I think y-you should come outside with us. Does t-that sound all right?" Hinata paused, hovering uncertainly in the doorway, looking worried and fearful. Behind her, Tenten peered in from the hallway, sensing that something was awry. Instinctively, she pushed past the Hyuuga heiress, grinning cheerily until her gaze swept over Neji's turned back.

She knew this side of her teammate all too well.

Tapping the younger girl on the shoulder, Tenten motioned for Hinata to leave the room, which she did, closing the door quietly behind her. Tenten waited until her footsteps faded away before pressing her lips together in a mixture of annoyance and guarded concern. Resting a hand on her hip, the kunoichi scowled in frustration, wishing Neji would turn around and face her. Instead, she just sighed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"... What's wrong now?"

"Oh, _come on_, Neji! Are you even alive?!" Tenten burst, storming over to the unresponsive prodigy and waving a hand in front of his closed eyes.

However, much to her dismay and annoyance, Neji remained a stone statue. It seemed he was even barring the sound of his own breathing. _Bastard. _Kneeling down in front of her friend, Tenten muttered a word she had once heard Tsunade scream while throwing a drunken Jiraiya out her office window. Now, she reasoned, was a good time to employ the use of that word, because getting Hyuuga Neji to open up to her was next to impossible.

Taking a deep breath, the weapon mistress moved closer so that her forehead rested gently against his. It was a risky gamble on her part, but she trusted their relationship was deep enough for him to tolerate her presence. When she still received no response, Tenten considered slapping him with all the force she could muster. _He was such a drama queen! _Letting out a disgruntled huff, she wrapped an arm around his neck in a weak and rather pitiful excuse for a hug; a small sense of victory flaring up inside her when he unconsciously returned the gesture with the same amount of force and energy.

As the two sat, locked together in an awkward sort of embrace, Neji sighed heavily.

"...Tenten. This is the most pathetic hug you have ever given me."

And, despite the weary, albeit friendly insult, Tenten found herself smiling like an idiot into the fabric of his shirt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>iii. Unkempt Hug<strong>_

The light shone through a thick canopy of tree leaves, casting a dappled pattern across the forest floor. At the base of an ancient-looking Oak tree, two bedrolls were unfurled, one occupant staring serenely up at the leaves while her companion slumbered on. Rolling around so that she was lying on her stomach, Tenten cast a content look around their campsite in a way that showed she was by no means tired whatsoever. Taking a minute to prop herself comfortably against the tree trunk, she let amber-colored eyes settle on Neji, who was surprisingly still asleep.

She couldn't help but smile at his peaceful expression. It was something Tenten rarely got to see anymore, what with the great war slowly pressing in on Konoha. The kunoichi allowed herself a second longer with which to stare at Neji's relaxed demeanor, before she begrudgingly moved to wake him.

"Neji!" Tenten whispered gently, shaking him lightly and frowning when the Hyuuga remained entangled in his sleeping bag. _Well_, she thought wonderingly, _either he's dead or purposely pissing me off, because he never sleeps in like this._ Torn between amusement and irritation, Tenten introduced a palm to her forehead, hoping he wouldn't kill her for what she was about to do next.

"Oi, Neji! Wake the hell up!"

No response.

_Fine, she'd try a different tactic._

"Oh, shit! The Akatsuki-"

_"WHAT!?" _The Hyuuga's pearlescent eyes shot open, his entire body stiffening in a mixture of annoyance and hatred. His mind still somewhat foggy, Neji furrowed slender brows, the gears in his habitually razor sharp brain failing to put two and two together. (He figured it out sometime later and responded by giving Tenten his typical, I-have-a-hedgehog-stuck-up-my-ass, stinkeye.) His attention quickly turned to the kunoichi currently gasping for air on the ground in a silent fit of hysterical laughter. Racing over to the brunette, Neji scooped her up into a messy hug: a sense of relief washing over him as he held his kunai-loving teammate close.

_"Are you okay!? Why the hell are you gasping?!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>iv. Surprised Hug<strong>_

"_Ow!_ Goddamnit, Lee! That was my foot!"

"My apologies Tenten, I didn't see you!"

"_Of course_ you didn't see me, idiot. The power's out!"

Tenten pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, cursing the sudden absence of light. Here they were, attempting to surprise Hyuuga Neji on his fifteenth birthday, crouched stealthily in the closet under the stairs, and the blasted power had to go out. To make matters worse, the closet itself was not only small and incredibly uncomfortable, it certainly wasn't about to get any bigger with the two of them stuffed inside like sardines. Suppressing another sigh, she cautiously stuck out a hand, reassured when it didn't immediately smash into something important, like Lee's face.

"What time did you say he'll be home at? 6:30?" Tenten swatted at a strand of loose hair, trying to calculate how long they had left until Neji roasted them alive. If she recalled correctly, it had been around 6:20 when they had crammed themselves into the closet. She reasoned another six minutes had elapsed since the power failure, so they had less than four minutes give or take. Beside her, Lee shifted around noisily, bumping up against the walls in an attempt to make himself more comfortable.

"Would you _shut up?_" Tenten hissed furiously, ramming a foot into what she assumed was his shin. Apparently, that wasn't quite right because Lee gave a small yelp of pain, his shoulder suddenly non-existant against hers. _Oops. _

"Sorry Lee, what did I hit?"

After several long seconds, the boy managed what sounded an awful lot like "Asdfjkl".

_Oh._

Apologizing with considerably more sincerity than last time, Tenten was about to remind him how he wouldn't have gotten kicked in the groin if he'd just sat quietly, when she suddenly broke off mid-speech. "Shhh! I think I just heard somebody come in!"

Lee fell silent at once, his injury momentarily forgotten.

Footsteps could be heard from outside, rapidly approaching the closet. Tenten crouched, and beside her she felt Lee do the same, ready to ambush their stoic companion. She counted down the seconds with bated breath, 5...4...3...2...1 Then the door was sung ajar, a very Neji-looking silhouette just visible as the latter made to stow away his coat.

_NOW!_

With cries of exuberance, Tenten and Lee shot out of their hiding places, effectively startling the Hyuuga prodigy. All three of them went down in a flailing mass of limbs, groping blindly in the darkness for some sort of leverage.

"What the-"

"Shit!"

"Get _off."_

_Crash._

_"_Neji, my eternal rival- is that you?"

_Thud._

"Ack. You _pervert_, what the hell!?"

_Smack._

Suddenly the electricity was back on, and the disheveled shinobi, plus one kunoichi, all squinted as their eyes adjusted to the newfound light source. It took Tenten all of three seconds to realize that she and Neji were pinned, rather intimately, beneath Lee. It wasn't suggestive or anything, yet she was practically sprawled on top of him with her arms hopelessly tangled up in his. Lee found it rather adorable, though he wisely said nothing.

Neji, to his credit just sighed, ignoring the faint flush that was currently gracing his normally pale face. "Get _off_, Lee."

Lee, reveling in this small moment of superiority, shook his head slowly. "Not until you two confess your undying love for each other."

Tenten, who's blush had had nothing on Hinata's, suddenly found she was really quite calm. Surprised, the kunoichi registered Lee's idiotic proposal with growing interest. Her gaze took in Neji's colored cheeks and she too, found herself grinning.

"Fine. But I get to kill you afterwards." With a little huff of annoyance, Tenten further entangled her arms with his and gave the stunned prodigy a light kiss on the cheek.

_"Happy birthday, Neji."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>iiv. Childish Hug<em>**

"Neji! Neji!" Tenten trilled, running over to her teammate. "I've decided I'm going to be indecently childish today! Catch me!"

As if on cue, Neji whirled around just in time to hold out his arms before the beaming tidal wave that was Tenten, crashed into him.

_Thud._

"Ha! You fell down!" The kunoichi giggled cheerily, nuzzling her head into his chest like a love-drunk idiot. As Tenten tightened her hold on the now, red-faced Hyuuga, he sighed in a mix of utter bewilderment, embarrassment, and irritation.

"And what kind of... _friend_ would I be if I didn't?" He replied somewhat testily, not exactly enjoying the pain that shot up through his spine as he crashed into stony pavement. "Hn, why are you so happy anyways?"

Tenten looked up at the prodigy with an adorable (he mentally kicked himself a million times over) tilt of her head, smiling in a very unnerving manner.

"Oh," she stated breezily, waving a hand absently, "Well, we never got the chance to be children, so I'm doing something to remedy that!"

Neji managed a small, "Is that so?" before subsequently turning his head, flushing faintly. Tenten just nodded happily before resting her head to it's previous location just above his heart.

"DATTEBAYO!" A familiar voice yelled out at the two, making both nin flail around in a hurried attempt to stand.

_Not him... _Neji and Tenten thought simultaneously, trying to ignore the eye-gouging, brilliantly dressed, Uzumaki currently towering above them.

_"Oh, oh god. I know you guys are in love and all that, but seriously. GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"_

* * *

><p><strong>N: Please review, review, review, and review! I am planning on doing a Adjective Challenge series, so let me know how it turned out. Seriously, I live off reviews. And yes, Neji went from being just barely in-character, to utterly out of character within seconds.<strong>


End file.
